All The Way
by Veatriki
Summary: EPOV. Edward finds humans terribly dull and boring. What happens when he is intrigued by a girl whose thoughts are a mystery to him? What happens when he finds out she has a secret that could destroy him?


1.

"Edward, come on! Let's go! We're all waiting for you," Alice yelled from the corridor outside my room. I honestly could not understand where all the enthusiasm for school originated. Everyone had it, I heard it in their thoughts but Alice most of all of the rest of them combined.

I couldn't stand it. It was a long and boring torture in my eyes. I heard the same things over and over again. I took Biology and Algebra as if my two medicine degrees were not enough to prove my extended knowledge on both those fields, as well as in Chemistry and Physics.

I couldn't form any kind of relationship with any of the human kids. That would jeopardize too many things. My self-control, my family's good name in this small town, my brothers and sisters home… It just was not worth it. Distance was better, safer. In addition to all that, the superficial thoughts most of the adolescents around here had were not intriguing enough to cause me the desire to pursue any kind of communication with them beyond the absolutely necessary.

I went down the stairs and to the front door of our house where everyone was gathered and waiting for me.

"Well, you certainly took your time," Alice teased. She knew I hated this. This whole charade of repeating high school every few years.

"Leave it alone Alice."

"Okay, sorry Mr. I-hate-everyone," she said and everyone giggled at her "witty" remark. She could just push my buttons sometimes.

On the way to school, I heard something being discussed that gave me a weak hope that this week could get better.

"So, I heard on the radio that the weather is going to be good from Thursday on, until Monday," Emet announced.

"Where should we go this time? I've sort of missed Seattle? We could go there!" Jasper proposed.

"No way Jasper, all that mud there get's me dirty every time" Rosalie whined.

"Well, it's only Monday," Emet amended "We have time to figure out the details, perhaps Carlisle has a better idea. Maybe he knows where we could find bears. That would be fun!" He had already got him self all fired up for our upcoming field trip.

"Where do you want to go Edward?" Alice asked.

"I don't care, as long as it is far away from here."

"I don't get why you hate Forks so much. We can almost always go out in the daylight and practically every girl in town is in looove with you," she dragged the word trying to make it sound funny. It might have been, if I were not able to hear those girls' sick fantasies as they played out in their heads. Immature.

I couldn't help but laugh at Alice's futile attempt of humor.

The next moment we were at the school parking lot.

"Hey, isn't that new girl supposed to be coming today?" Alice commented

"Oh right, lets see if she thinks we're scary!" Emet said, and he and Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd bet she looks just as plain as the rest of them." Rosalie's bitter comment explained her entire psyche. She was just so vain and self absorbed, it was disappointing.

Congrats to Emet, who took all her crap without complaining. I could never have done that.

"I hope she's nice, I could make friends with her" Alice hoped. She was the most social of us all. She actually liked the human company.

"_Great, another brainless, hormone driven girl to keep away from"_ was my only thought.

As soon as we entered the school cafeteria, after the first round of classes it was obvious who the new girl was. I didn't look in her direction. I had already seen her, in most of the students' thoughts. She had something unusual about her. She wasn't wearing any make-up, nor had she perfected a masterpiece of a hair-do for her first day at her new school. She wore a pair of old jeans and a simple T-shirt with some eco-friendly message on it. Well, at least she wasn't some plastic Barbie wannabe. She looked normal, yet unique. Good for her.

I went and mechanically took a tray of food. I continued straight to our usual table. My siblings were there already.

"She looks pretty," Alice opened the subject I knew –literally- everyone was thinking.

"Oh, please. She looks boring and lifeless" Rosalie couldn't even bear the idea of some other female being cute, let alone beautiful or in this case, pretty. She had to be the best.

"I think her paleness makes her stand out," Alice defended her.

"Yes, yes it does, it makes her look special, sick," Rosalie almost barked. She hated to see people take interest in the new girl.

"Babe, don't be bitchy," Emet told her. She shot him a sharp look but let it go.

Jasper hadn't spoken a word. I guessed he was trying to get used to the smell of the new blood. It did hang in the air but I couldn't distinguish its exact texture.

I turned to look straight at her for the first time. She was looking at me. Her whole face blushed instantly and she turned her gaze away. She did look different from the rest. She looked…interesting. Huh, that was an unexpected twist in the events.

"So, bro, what does she think of us? Have we scared her yet?" Emet asked expectantly.

I kept my eyes on her and searched for her thoughts. That's when I noticed. I hadn't heard a single line of thought come from her all day. Even now, that I was purposefully searching for it, again, blank.

"I…I don't know" I admitted. Everyone looked puzzled.

"I…I can't, _hear_ her," I said meaningfully. They all continued to stare at me.

"Are you sure? Is that even possible?" Alice sounded worried.

"I don't know. I can hear everyone else, from her I get nothing," I said.

"Oh, this can't be good," Rosalie spoke.

"It's unexpected, I'll tell you that…" Jasper broke in.

"It can't be right…She can't not have a brain. Since she does I should be able to hear its function…" I said.

They stopped speaking and I concentrated harder. I locked my gaze on her trying to distinguish her inner voice. Nothing.

I could hear the annoying Jessica Stanley though, "Great, Cullen is looking at her. I'm way hotter than her, I always talk to him, not even a glance. She's been here 5 hours and he stares at her, all but drooling."

I blocked her out. I despised her inner monologues. However, she must have said something to the new girl because she looked up at me and then, blushing exactly the same way as before, she looked away again.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan" Alice offered. Right, Chief Swan's daughter.

"Well, I don't get anything from her" I continued. "I can hear all her annoying new friends but from her… nothing."

"Well, this should be fun" Rosalie snorted.

This had not happened to me before. Ever.

I had to find out more about it. I had to talk to her. I needed to find out which of the two of us had the problem.


End file.
